Happy Ending
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: I will be always beside you, loving you. Even until we die/"Berjanjilah Hae akan selalu bersamaku."/"Kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku, Hyuk-ie? Kenapa?"/"Siwon, katakan padaku kalau semua ini bohong."/Summary Jelek/ HaeHyuk/BL/Pointless/Mian jika Fic ini termasuk Junk Fic atau Spam/ RnR please...


"Hae!"

Lee Hyukjae, _namja_ manis yang selalu mengisi hari-hari Lee Donghae itu berteriak riang. Hyukjae melambaikan tangannya ke arah Donghae yang tengah tersenyum sembari berjalan santai ke arah Hyukjae.

Donghae langsung merengkuh tubuh Hyukjae penuh sayang ketika Ia sampai di hadapan Hyukjae. Hyukjae tersenyum lalu mulai membalas pelukan Donghae.

"Hae_-ya_."

Donghae bergumam tak jelas menjawab ucapan lembut Hyukjae di telinganya. Hyukjae terdiam sejenak lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Berjanjilah Hae akan selalu bersamaku."

Donghae tersenyum.

"Aku berjanji."

.

.

.

**BLUE DAFFODIL**

**Han Rae**

_Mianhae..._

_**Warning**__ :: Typo (s), __HAEHYUK Couple as Main Character, Shonen Ai, Pointless__._

_**Rate**__ :: T_

**Lee Donghae **dan** Lee Hyukjae(Eunhyuk) **milik** GOD, Their Parents, SM Ent, Super Junior **dan** JewELFishy**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

Please press back button...

Flame Allowed* but with solution too...

_Jika kalian merasa ini adalah JUNK fic / Tidak pantas berada di Sub Screenplay, dengan lapang dada saya akan menghapusnya..._

**Review Please...**

.

**Now Playing;**

**Kiss Shita Mama, Sayonara - DBSK**

.

**Happy ending**

_._

Donghae yang selalu mencak-mencak memperingatkan siapa saja agar selalu mematuhi peraturan lalu lintas kini melanggar peraturan lalu lintas. Mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi dan bahkan menerobos lampu merah. Ia tak peduli akan seluruh peraturan itu, kini, yang ada di dalam kepalanya hanyalah satu nama yang terus terulang layaknya kaset rusak.

**Hyukjae, Hyukjae, Hyukjae.**

Donghae mengeratkan genggamannya pada setir mobilnya untuk melampiaskan kekhawatiran teramat sangat yang tengah mencoba membunuhnya perlahan.

Donghae menatap jalan di hadapannya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Mulutnya tiada henti melirihkan doa.

"Aku berjanji padamu untuk selalu di sampingmu. Maafkan aku telah melanggar janjiku. Hyuk_-ie_... kumohon... jangan tinggalkan aku."

.

.

.

Donghae mengurung Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya. Hyukjae tersenyum, menatap dalam manik hitam kecoklatan milik Donghae sembari bersandar pada tembok di belakang tubuhnya.

Donghae membelai wajah sempurna di hadapannya. Tak ada satupun yang dilewatinya; dahi, mata, pipi, hidung, mulut dan dagu, semua sangat sempurna di mata Donghae.

Donghae merasa menjadi manusia paling beruntung mendapatkan _namja_ sempurna itu dalam rengkuhan cintanya.

"Hae_-ya_."

Beribu-ribu lembar kertas 'pun tak sanggup untuk menampung rasa kekaguman Donghae terhadap suara Hyukjae. Suara lembutnya bagaikan lonceng yang menggetarkan hatinya. Donghae benar-benar mengagumi suara Hyukjae.

Donghae tersenyum lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyukjae. Tak membiarkan _namja_ manis itu berucap apapun dan memilih untuk menenggelamkan mereka berdua ke dalam lumatan-lumatan menuntut yang memabukkan.

.

.

.

"Kangker otak stadium akhir."

Donghae merosot jatuh terduduk lemas di aras lantai yang dingin namun tak sedingin hatinya yang seolah membeku saat ini.

Kedua manik hitam ke coklatannya bergetar sembari menatap sosok sang Dokter tak percaya.

"I, ini bukan saatnya bercanda, dok," ucapan lirih yang didampingi senyuman terpaksa membuat siapa saja yang menatap Donghae merasa prihatin.

Namun, tidak seperti yang di harapkan oleh Donghae, sang Dokter menggeleng lemah dan gelengan lemah itu bagaikan belati yang menusuk hatinya.

"Maaf. Tapi itulah kenyataannya, Donghae_-sshi_."

Kata-kata sang Dokter bagaikan pisau tumpul yang sedikit demi sedikit menusuk hatinya. Perlahan menggores dan semakin dalam.

Sang Dokter yang tak bisa terlalu lama, perlahan pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang masih setia terduduk lemas.

Perlahan tetes air mata mengalir membasahi wajah rupawan Donghae dan tak perlu waktu lama jeritan pilu Donghae lantunkan memenuhi lorong rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Donghae tersenyum kecil sembari mengikat pita pada buket bunga yang Ia buat. Ia menghirup wangi yang menguar dari kumpulan bunga mawar putih yang tercampur apik dengan mawar kuning di tangannya.

Donghae berbalik menatap seorang _namja_ yang tengah membelakanginya. _Namja_ itu asik duduk sembari menggoyangkan kedua kakinya sembari menatap langit. Donghae tersenyum lalu perlahan mendekati _namja_ itu.

"Hyuk_-ie_!"

Pekikan kaget dilantunkan Hyukjae ketika Donghae tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dari belakang. Hyukjae menatapnya kesal namun Donghae hanya tertawa lalu memberikan buket bunga itu pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae terdiam menatap kagum pada buket bunga di tangannya. Hyukjae lalu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan _gummy smile_-nya yang manis pada Donghae. Semburat merah muda terlukis samar di pipinya.

"Hae_-ya_, _saranghae_!"

Sejenak senyum menghilang dari wajah rupawan Donghae, namun Donghae tak mengijinkan Hyukjae melihatnya, Ia langsung memeluk Hyukjae erat untuk menyembunyikan wajah ragunya.

Bunga mawar putih dan kuning.

Putih bersimbol polos sedangkan kuning ceria, sama seperti sifat Hyukjae yang selalu dipuja oleh Donghae.

_Namun..._

Bukan itu arti sebenarnya dari buket bunga itu.

Mawar putih yang terpadu dengan mawar kuning... **Cinta suci namun terlarang.**

Cinta yang benar-benar terajut indah dengan kesucian namun ternoda dengan takdir dunia. Terlahir sebagai sesama pria yang tentu saja tak mungkin bisa bersatu.

.

.

.

Donghae terdiam menatap pilu sosok Hyukjae yang tengah terbaring lemah dari balik kaca. Sosok ceria itu kini terbaring tak berdaya dengan berbagai selang dan jarum yang membantu nyawanya. Tak ada canda, tak ada senyuman, tak ada tawa, tak ada suara indahnya, tak ada.

Air mata yang seolah tak ada habisnya kembali mengalir membasahi wajah Donghae entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.

Hatinya sakit... sangat sakit. Kata-kata 'pun tak mampu mendeskripsikan apa yang Ia rasakan. Teriakan tak mampu meredakan sakit di hatinya. Bahkan air mata tak bisa membasuh hatinya yang retak dan hancur.

"Hyuk_-ie_... apa kabar?"

Rasa sakit di dadanya membuatnya gila. Ia gila tanpa senyuman Hyukjae. Ia gila tanpa suara Hyukjae. Ia gila tanpa tawa Hyukjae. Ia gila tanpa Hyukjae di sampingnya.

Lagi, Ia kembali berteriak. Membiarkan beberapa pasang mata menatapnya pedih. Ia memukul kaca di hadapannya frustrasi.

"Hyuk_-ie_... maafkan aku."

.

.

.

Tanpa perasaan isakan itu menghujam tubuh Donghae yang tengah berdiri kaku di ambang pintu.

"_Mianhae_... _jeongmal_ _mianhae_."

Hanya kata maaf yang bisa terucap dari bibir yang bergetar hebat itu.

Donghae tak bisa berucap apapun. Mulutnya terkatup rapat saking terkejutnya Ia.

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku, Hyuk_-ie_? Kenapa?"

Fakta bahwa Hyukjae memiliki seorang tunangan membuat Donghae sangat terpukul.

Hyukjae hanya bisa menunduk dan menangis sembari melirihkan kata maaf.

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya kuat lalu berbalik meninggalkan Hyukjae yang menatap pilu kepergian Donghae.

_Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang memendam sebuah rahasia besar dalam hidupnya._

.

.

.

"Kau..."

Donghae yang tengah menangis pilu di hadapan dinding kaca itu menoleh ke arah seorang pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya. Kedua manik onyxnya yang lelah menangis membelalak menatap pemuda itu.

"K-kau tunangan Hyuk_-ie_?"

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak lalu menginstruksikan Donghae untuk duduk di bangku tunggu di belakangnya. Donghae bergeming, Ia hanya menatap pemuda itu duduk di bangku tunggu.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat. Ia tahu kalau Donghae tak akan bergerak seinci 'pun dari tempatnya bergerak.

"Sejak kapan kau kembali dari Amerika?" tanya pemuda itu basa basi. Sepertinya, Ia tak sanggup mengeluarkan sebuah rahasia besar pada Donghae.

"Kemarin. Saat aku mendengar Hyuk—ah maksudku, **tunangan**mu masuk ke ICU." Jelas terasa nada tak rela dalam suara Donghae.

"Ini bukan kali pertamanya masuk ke ICU, kau tahu?"

Donghae terdiam. Ia berbalik kembali menatap Hyukjae dan menggeleng lemah.

"Aku... tidak tahu."

"Kau pura-pura tidak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menghindari ribuan surat yang ditulis Hyukjae untukmu 'kan?"

**DEG!**

Donghae terdiam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat sembari menatap nanar Hyukjae di seberang sana. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Kau tahu... sangat berat melepaskan seseorang yang sangat kau cintai walaupun Ia sudah mengkhianatiku," lirih Donghae berat.

"Dia tidak mengkhianatimu."

Donghae membalik badannya sembari menatap pemuda itu mengejek.

"Tidak mengkhianatiku? Ck, jangan bercanda! Jelas-jelas dia menyembunyikan per—"

"Pertunangannya denganku 'kan?" potong pemuda itu dingin, Donghae hanya mendecak tak suka lalu mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandangan pemuda itu.

"Aku sepupunya."

Donghae menatap pemuda itu geli.

"Sepupu Hyuk_-ie_? Jangan bercanda! Jika kalian sepupuan maka tak mungkin untuk bertunangan! Carilah alasan yang lebi—"

"Aku dan dia tidak bertunangan. Semua itu hanya sandiwara yang dibuat Hyukjae."

Donghae terdiam. Ia menatap tak percaya pada pemuda yang tengah menatapnya serius.

"Apa maksudmu?"

.

.

.

Pemuda manis itu tidak ada habisnya mengeluarkan air mata. Dengan mata yang buram Ia menatap Donghae yang memasuki _Gate_ kepergiannya dari ke Johan.

"Kau benar tak apa-apa dengan semua ini, Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae—_namja_ manis itu, menatap sang sepupu yang tengah menatapnya khawatir. Ia menggeleng lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"I, ini yang harus aku lakukan, Siwon_-ah_."

Hyukjae memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum walau air mata itu tak bisa Ia hentikan.

"A, aku harus melakukan... ini... a,agar Hae tidak sedih." Hyukjae menggenggam erat amplop cokelat di tangannya. Amplop cokelat yang berisi diagnosa pasti tentang ke adaan tubuhnya. Diagnosa yang selalu Ia dapatkan ketika Ia periksa tubuhnya di berbagai rumah sakit. Diagnosa yang memvonis dirinya positif terkena kanker.

"Tapi tubuhmu tak akan sanggup menanggung beban hatimu, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae menggeleng lemah, "Aku bisa mengatasi semuanya... tapi jika Donghae ada di sampingku aku merasa tak berguna. Aku hanya akan merepotkannya dan membuatnya sedih. Aku tak mau itu terjadi, Siwon_-ah_."

"Donghae tak akan merasa seperti itu Hyukjae. Dia pa—,"

Hyukjae mengisyaratkan Siwon untuk diam dengan tersenyum pilu lalu menggeleng.

"Aku mohon... jangan buat aku berubah pikiranku, Siwon_-ah_."

Siwon semakin menatap khawatir Hyukjae.

"Tapi..."

Hyukjae tersenyum lalu berbalik menatap _Gate_ yang tadi dilalui oleh Donghae. Air matanya kembali mengalir, namun kini semakin deras. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"A... aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Karena itu aku tak bisa melukainya. Aku tak bisa."

.

.

.

Donghae tak bisa berucap apapun mendengar pengungkapan Siwon. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah terhadap Hyukjae yang selama ini Ia kira mengkhianatinya ternyata hanya ingin melindungi hatinya.

Hyukjae bersih, suci dan polos tapi kenapa tega Ia menyakiti Hyukjae dengan menganggap kalau Hyukjae adalah seorang pengkhianat. Donghae benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Rasa sakit yang di rasakan oleh Hyukjae beribu ribu kali lebih sakit daripada yang di rasakan Donghae. Donghae yang pergi dengan kemarahan sedangkan Hyukjae yang berdiam diri hanya untuk melindungi Donghae.

_**Apa gunanya kau baginya Donghae!? Kau hanya namja bodoh yang benar-benar tak punya otak untuk menyakiti Hyukjae!**_

Donghae jatuh terduduk sembari menatap Siwon tak percaya.

"J, jadi saat aku pergi dia sudah tahu dia mengidap kanker?"

Siwon mengangguk pelan. Donghae memeras kepalanya lalu menjambak rambutnya dan berteriak keras. Siwon hanya bisa terdiam sembari menatap Donghae miris.

"Ten—,"

**Cklek.**

Ucapan Siwon terhenti ketika pintu ruang ICU terbuka. Siwon sontak berdiri, sedangkan Donghae yang masih merasa terpukul hanya menunduk lemas.

Seorang Dokter yang baru melepas masker yang menutupi mulutnya segera menghampiri Siwon.

"Keadaannya mulai stabil. Anda bisa mengunjunginya sekarang."

Siwon mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum lega. Sang Dokter akhirnya pergi di ikuti oleh beberapa Suster.

"Kau mau masuk?"

Donghae menatap Siwon lalu kembali menunduk.

"Dia... pasti sudah benci padaku."

Siwon menghela nafas berat.

"Kau tahu... selama dia menjalani hari-hari tanpamu. Dia selalu berbicara tentangmu padaku, kesukaanmu, kebiasaanmu, prilakumu, semuanya Ia ceritakan padaku. Bahkan, tanpa Ia ketahui, aku selalu melihatnya berdoa untukmu di tiap malamnya. Dan kau tahu? Sebelum Ia jatuh koma seperti ini..."

Donghae kembali menatap Siwon yang menatapnya perih, "Bahkan sebelum Ia jatuh koma Ia mengingatmu. Namamu. Namamulah yang dilirihkan olehnya sebelum Ia jatuh."

Air mata itu kembali sukses terjatuh membasahi wajah Donghae. Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum kecut sembari menatap Hyukjae. Ia kembali meringis ketika melihat'nya'.

"Lebih baik kau cepat. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kau bertemu dengannya."

Donghae menatap Siwon takut lalu menggeleng.

"Jangan katakan itu padaku. Ia pasti hidup. Ia pasti bisa kembali."

Donghae segera memasuki ruangan ICU, meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya bisa menatapnya miris dari luar jendela.

Aroma obat-obatan yang memusingkan langsung tercium ketika Donghae memasuki ruangan ICU. Bunyi sintetis alat _elektrokardiograf_yang berbunyi teratur dan garis-garis hijau _elektrokardiogram_yang bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah membuktikan sosok yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya itu masih hidup.

Perlahan Ia mendekati sosok Hyukjae yang tertidur di atas _sick bed_-nya. Beberapa jarum bersemayam di tubuhnya untuk mengalirkan cairan dari beberapa kantung yang di gantung di tiang di samping _sick bed_. Selang hijau terpasang di hidungnya untuk mengalirkan oksigen dari tabung oksigen di belakangnya.

"Hyuk_-ie_..."

Donghae dengan perlahan menyentuh wajah Hyukjae, dari dahi turun ke dagunya. Tak bisa Donghae rasakan kehangatan yang ia rindukan dari wajah pucat itu. Donghae tersenyum miris lalu mengelus lembut pipi Hyukjae.

"Hyuk_-ie_... bisakah kau merasakanku?"

". . ."

"Hyuk_-ie_... kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Apa kau marah padaku?" Donghae berucap getir.

". . ."

"Apa kau mau selamanya tertidur seperti ini? Meninggalkan aku di sini?"

Kini air mata yang susah payah di tahan Donghae berhasil lolos dan membasahi wajahnya.

"Buka... buka matamu. Lihatlah, aku sekarang ada di sini. Di sampingmu."

Donghae berlutut lalu menggenggam tangan Hyukjae erat. Donghae menciumi tangan itu berulang kali.

"Maafkan aku yang selama ini meninggalkanmu sendiri menghadapi semua ini... maafkan aku."

Donghae menenggelamkan wajahnya pada sudut _sick bed_, tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Hyukjae kini mulai bergetar.

"Maafkan aku yang tak mempercayaimu. Maafkan aku yang telah membencimu. Maafkan aku... aku mohon maafkan aku."

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, mencoba menetralkan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir.

Donghae kembali berdiri lalu menatap Hyukjae yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Hyuk_-ie_... ingatkah kau, dulu kau selalu mengucapkan kalau kau mencintaiku. Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi. Aku mohon ucapkan kata itu padaku sekali lagi."

Tentu tak Ia dapatkan jawaban apapun dari Hyukjae. Hanya bunyi 'pip pip pip' berulang kali yang terdengar di indra pendengarannya.

Donghae menarik nafas dalam dan mendongak lalu memejamkan air matanya yang semakin menjadi.

"Kau tahu. Aku adalah seorang pengecut. Seorang pengecut yang tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya karena takut akan takdir dunia yang belum tentu terjadi pada kita."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae sedih.

"Sadarkah kamu kalau sedari dulu aku selalu menghindari kata cinta darimu?"

Donghae menunduk dalam.

"Aku takut akan kata cintamu. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Donghae tersenyum kecut.

"Karena aku tak bisa membalas ucapanmu. Tak bisa."

Donghae kembali menggenggam erat tangan Hyukjae. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyukjae.

"Jangan pikir aku tak menyayangimu."

Donghae mengecup lama dahi Hyukjae.

"Aku menyayangimu."

Donghae mengecup mata Hyukjae.

"Sangat menyayangimu."

Kini Donghae mengecup pipi Hyukjae.

"Teramat sangat menyayangimu."

Dan sekarang pucuk hidung Hyukjae.

Donghae tersenyum miris.

"Maafkan aku yang tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu."

Donghae mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hyukjae. Kecupan lama namun tanpa nafsu. Kecupan yang sarat akan perasaan cinta dan maaf yang tak terucap. Kecupan yang terasa manis pahit bercampur asin.

Manis karena cinta.

Pahit karena penyesalan.

Dan...

Asin karena air mata.

"_Saranghae_."

**Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip**

.

.

.

Langit tetap berwarna hitam sama seperti pakaian yang tengah di kenakan beberapa puluh orang yang berada di depan sebuah nisan. Perlahan satu persatu orang pergi meninggalkan nisan itu sampai akhirnya tersisa 2 orang.

Satu orang menatap seorang lainnya miris. Ia melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan yang semakin deras dengan sebuah payung, berbeda dengan seorang lainnya yang membiarkan tubuh tegapnya termakan hujan.

"Donghae." Orang itu menatap miris seorang lainnya.

"Siwon, katakan padaku kalau semua ini bohong."

Siwon terdiam, Ia menggeleng lemah. Donghae menatap Siwon sedih.

"Dia masih hidup kan?"

Siwon menggeleng lagi, "Dia telah pergi Donghae, mengertilah."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "Kau bohong."

"Dia telah meninggal."

Donghae menatap Siwon lalu kembali menggeleng.

"Kau bohong."

"Ku mohon mengertilah."

Donghae menggeleng lagi, "Dia masih hidup. Dia masih hidup."

"Dia telah meningg—"

"AKU BILANG DIA MASIH HIDUP!" teriak Donghae pilu, untuk beberapa detik Donghae menatap Siwon sedih lalu berlari meninggalkan Siwon sendiri.

Donghae mengerti, Donghae tahu, dan Donghae sadar kalau Hyukjae telah tiada.

Tapi Ia pengecut. Ia takut menghadapi kenyataan kalau Hyukjae telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Hyukjae yang di cintainya, Hyukjae yang di sayanginya, Hyukjae yang di kaguminya.

Donghae tak sanggup menerima kenyataan itu. Tak sanggup.

_Beginikah rasanya? Beginikah yang kau rasakan saat aku menghilang darimu, Hyuk-ie?_

Donghae berteriak pilu. Ia menggeleng kuat. Air matanya mengalir deras tersamarkan oleh hujan yang masih menerpanya.

_Aku mohon maafkan aku Hyuk-ie. Kembalilah padaku. Sakit Hyuk-ie. Sakit. Aku tak sanggup menahannya Hyuk-ie._

Katakan semua ini sebuah kebohongan. Donghae memohon pada siapa 'pun. Selamatkan dia dari rasa sakit ini. Donghae tak kuat. Tak kuat.

Donghae memperlambat langkahnya. Berhenti, lalu berteriak keras.

_Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku mohon kembalilah padaku._

**PIMP! PIMP!**

Donghae menatap ke sampingnya. Sebuah cahaya terang berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Ia tidak bergerak sedikit 'pun dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan tetes air mata kembali mengalir.

"_Saranghae_, Hyuk_-ie_."

**BRAK!**

.

.

.

Lagi, Siwon mengenakan pakaian hitam dan payung untuk menghindari hujan yang turun. Ia menatap sebuah nisan baru di samping nisan sepupunya.

Ia memejamkan matanya kuat.

"Inikah jalan yang kau ambil, Donghae?" bisiknya lemah di antara tetes hujan. Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu mendongak menatap tetes hujan yang semakin mereda.

Ia menurunkan payung yang di gunakan olehnya lalu melipatnya. Ia menatap kedua nisan yang saling berdampingan lalu berbalik pergi.

'Siwon_-ah_.'

Siwon yang baru berapa langkah berjalan menjauhi kedua nisan itu kini kembali membalik tubuhnya dan menatap kedua nisan itu—tidak, tepatnya kepada kedua sosok di depan nisan itu.

Siwon tersenyum kecil.

"Kau bahagia, Hyukjae?"

Sosok _namja_ manis yang tadi memanggil Siwon tersenyum kecil lalu menatap sosok _namja_ tampan di sampingnya.

'Sangat.'

Siwon menunduk sejenak lalu kembali menatap mereka berdua.

"Jangan ulangi kesalahanmu lagi, Donghae. Jaga dia."

_Namja_ tampan di samping _namja_ manis itu menatap lembut sang _namja_ manis lalu menggenggam tangan _namja_ manis itu erat.

'_Tak akan pernah aku ulangi._'

Siwon menutup matanya sejenak lalu tersenyum.

"Semoga kalian tenang di alam kalian."

Kedua sosok _namja_ itu tersenyum lembut.

'_Terima kasih, Siwon-ah._'

Sosok kedua _namja_ itu perlahan menghilang menjadi kerlipan cahaya yang terbang ke langit. Siwon menatap kerlipan cahaya itu sampai menghilang, Ia lalu tersenyum kecil dan kini benar-benar berbalik meninggalkan kedua nisan itu.

.

.

.

—_**I Love you more than any words can **__**say**_

_**I love you more than every action I take**_

_**I will be always beside you, loving **__**you**_

_**Even until we die—**_

.

.

.

FIN

APA INI! ABAL! *pundung di pojokan*

Oke, _mianhae_. Saya tau kalau feelnya ga dapet dan ini gaje, Iya saya tahu. *mainin pasir dipojokan.*

_Mianhae_ judulnya gak nyambung sama isinya

_Mianhae_ plotnya maju-mundur-maju-maju ga jelas gini! D':

Mian juga kalor endingnya maksa. Tapinya saya mau mengakhiri FF ini pas Hae nyium Hyuk_-ie_ Cuma ga jadi saya kasian sama baby hyukie~ saya ga tega nyiksa Dia dan sexy Hae terlalu jauh TTATT

Fyi, ini terinspirasi dari lagunya DBSK yang **Kiss Shita Mama, Sayonara**. Jujur, saya hampir nangis pas denger lagu ini, pas baca liriknya saya ngerasa jleb banget. Huang~ suara Yoochun pas awal lagu bikin saya sedih banget. Suaranya pas banget, menghayati banget. TTxTT

O iya, buat info, di sini saya buat Siwon bisa melihat 'ruh','roh', or 'hantu'. Yeah, mungkin karena saya kebanyakan nonton Ghost whisperer di tempat PKL saya, saya jadi ngebuat Siwon jadi punya kemampuan kaya gitu -.-

Last,

**Review please~**


End file.
